gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seven Seals
The Seven Seals (See The Poem of the End of Days) are a theoretical and controversial conundrum for Aegis' finest sages, scholars, and historians. Teaching of the seals generally is behind closed doors at the eleven colleges through out the world, and strictly taught to those who wish to excel in linguistics, literature, and primarily philosophy. The Seals are unanimously theorized as being the "balancing scale" between the power of light and dark, and to consist of both spectrums in a perfect unity. One part consists of the light side, and the other consists of the dark--if one is removed, the other takes over as the ruling force of the world. Controversy lies in the fact that the Seals had never been written of before Fjorriki the Poet's infamous poem, meaning that they may have simply been fits of nonsense. However it is very well documented by philosophers in the second era, that Fjorriki had written the poem in a stasis--so in return many believe that the Seals were discovered through his fit of insanity, as he peered into the world between Aegis and Acertion in a severe hallucination. Exposure In The Poem of the End of Days, written by Fjorriki the Poet in the second era, it is said that the passage consensually known as "The Lord's Denial" Reveals these theorical beings. The passage reads: "Man had his chance." The Lord called out, and his sons they looked away. The serpent unleashed his wings and ascended high, blocking out the light. "Let the ground collapse and the Oceans burn and the sky betray their souls. Let the Dark King break from Cerberus' teat, and drink from the challis of Egnigem. To rise to rise, Zeghuel will rise and all of us shall see. The beginning of a new born world: The Era of the Black King." "Let the battle of the mortal ones take place on mountains high, may duke and knight lay down their swords and take what comes by hand. And the dogs of war will fall in vain to lick his Holy feet, their eyes blood-shot and covered in matter of his noxious and festering bile. The fire and brimstone of his palace may rise up with the sun. Let the angels drip from the heavens above as their grayed out wings do fail. Man had his chance, the all had their chance as they turned their back to the light." "The sun and moon have deceived this world, they've blinded them with sin. Let the nomads wander with no food or water and wither into the wind. Then the wolf and the lamb will lie dead at hand for the war was a twisted tale of Hell brought up for heathen sake over quarrels that always failed. I heard their pleas and their counter pleas, and then they shut me out. So feast Zeghuel you've waited so long, The King, The King he comes." Several plays and short stories had been published over the years consisting of various translations to this passage. One the most famous plays of all, titled "The Black King" and written by Jien The Bard is even in Izkedarian: the language the poem was originally written in. Often during Winter Solstice Festivals across Aegis, actors perform "The Black King" as a sacrifice of the sun to the long and cold winter nights. In Izkedarian, the passage comes across far more dramatic and gutteral, showcasing Fjorriki's insanity in a more feverish light as the dialogue slips between its principal language and Old Elvish. Theories Many scholars across Aegis have agreed that if the seals have had such an impact on culture, literature, and anthropology through out the land, that they must exist (or contrarily must have existed) at some point. The plane of existance is not agreed upon, but the majority believe that they actually are physical totems hidden in Aegis and Acertion. Sage Derroric of the Orcs is one of the most learned scholars in the field of study, and has written several books on their existance. Although most serious mathematicians and astronomers fluff his work off as "ethereal rubbish", many people attend his lectures and follow his teachings. In one of his most famous works titled "Abu di nadu pa nadu ni." in Orcish, and? "The Lightest Dark (Or The Darkest Light)" in the universal language, consists of a collection from various historians and scholars in the field, which attempt to break down the passage and reveal the seals. According to Derroric, the seals are as follows: *The Chaliss of Egnigem *Zegheul the Great Dragon *The Lysdal Mountain Range *Fallen Ascended *The Sun and Moon dieties *The Desert Wendigo *Haiti The Ice Wolf and his Wife The Chaliss of Egnigem There are two major debates on the Chaliss of Egnigem. One is that the chaliss is a legendary King's Cup made of ethereal steel representing light, which holds a black and hellish liquid within. The other is that the chaliss is a symbolic reference to a woman's womb, and that Egnigem is her fertility--as egnigem in Elvish means "Incubator" and in the universal language is an anagram for "Egg in me." Although most have turned to the first as it makes the most sense in reference to the passage, it is evident in Derroric's work that he favors the second option. To "drink from the chaliss of Egnigem" as he puts it "is for the Dark King to corrupt the unborn child of a young mother. Nothing in the world is more glowing and light than a mother expecting child, and to touch the soul of the child would darken its future." Zegheul The Great Dragon Zegheul has been a mathematicians dream for eons, as his names divisible quotient ends in the number two. The dragon is fabled in having two heads that represent light and dark--and whatever the outcome to the End of The World calls for, will be which head he feasts with. In dwarven myth, he is summoned by the ringing of the Bells of Tiernogg--which is a mythical city under Acertion. His neutral allegience before the bell toll is what causes him to be a potential Seal. The Lysdal Mountain Range The Lysdal Mountain range up to the Far North is a site where the sun never sets during the summer, and is known for many temples of worship to the enigma of Light. However, many battles have broken out along the range, which causes there to be a split notion of Dark energy and Light within their summits. The exact location for the Seal is unknown as many cartographers refuse to map out the mountain range, but in Derroric's words, the seal is at the "weakest spot where dark and light are easily broken by one another." Fallen Ascended One of the most controversial aspects of Ageis are the fallen ascended--Angels who have either strayed their path and returned to the surface, or those who have fallen completely into Acertion. However, "Fallen Ascended reap a power beyond what the sages know", claims Derroric. "They possess the power to literally break war due to the balance of dark and light in their blood. Most though, do not know how to keep a blank mind while standing before the spectral powers and end up corrupted to either side. These beings are potentially the world savers." The Sun and Moon Dieties The Sunreavers and Lunarians have long been know to balance the light and dark scaling of the planet, however scholars sometimes believe that they possess the ability, like Fallen Ascended, to literally balance light and dark enigma energy. In Seal lore, these two dieities are the most prevalent and obvious totems. Even skeptics can see their connection to energy--whether it's true or not--and some have even turned into students of The Seals. The Desert Wendigo Depending on the season, this spirit can either align polarity to light and good intent, or dark and horrific intent. Most wendigos are horrific by nature and reside in Acertion, but this surface dweller has been known to lead weary travelers to oasis and food on one occasion, or lead them to their fate on another. It is one of the few neutral powered entities in the world, and makes for a coincidentally perfect projection as a Seal. Haiti the Ice Wolf and his Wife Below the Vinikins land lies a guardian. An ice wolf whose wife is a capatire peace keeper. Haiti himself was once the guard dog of Incarnate's lowest and coldest level of Acertion, where he was dismissed when Cerberus was created. Bitter and left feeling Betrayed, Haiti traveled to the north and captured a young fox to be his wife. In fables, she often grows quite ill in the winter and needs to resurface come the Summer to recover. During the autumn, the leaves fall to try and hide her coat from Haiti as he surfaces to collect her and bring her back, which ultimately leads to the icy hell that is winter. What makes this pair a potential seal is the war that breaks out between them. Haiti's wife fights a fierce battle with him before ultimately being brought down to her prison, which causes it to always be in vain. Though the fable oof Haiti the Ice Wolf and his Wife is indeed a tall tale, the site near vinikins where he is supposed to lie has certain qualities that make it seem that he may be real. See Also The Poem of the End of Days Acertion Ascended Undead Sunreavers Lunarians